Slytherin Princess
by ariarox17
Summary: Hermione makes a mistake by joining some Slytherins in a game of truth or dare. This leads to some very unexpected thing. Smut... LOTS of Smut. Femmeslash involved along with other pairings. PWP. Oneshot


**Slytherin Princess**

Hermione was sitting on the couch of the Heads Common Room when about 5 Slytheirns walked in laughing. There was Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. They stopped when they saw Hermione and a devilish smile began playing at Daphne's lips.

"Well I propose a game of Strip Truth or Dare" she said loudly and rest of the Slytherins immediately agreed and Daphne turned to Hermione expectantly. "M-me? Uhh sure" she said uncertainly.

"Perfect" Daphne said and they all sat in a circle.

Daphne cast a spell so no one could quit from then on and then she explained the rules.

"So all dares are compulsory and since no one tells the truth anymore we'll eliminate that. After every dare the dare doer must remove one item of clothing. All dares must be sexual!" she declared.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. They had completely Slytherin-ified the game. She was now seriously regretting her decision.

Daphne spun the arrow and it landed between Pansy and Draco. Draco smirked. "I dare you too… give Blaise a blowjob"

Hermione looked horrified at this but Pansy simply got up, yanked Blaise's pants down and began bobbing her head up and down on his lengthy cock. He seemed to be greatly enjoying this. She stopped after a while and wiped her mouth before taking off her shirt. Hermione thanked the lords she was wearing a jacket.

Pansy spun the arrow and it landed between Daphne and Blaise. Blaise seemed to consider it before saying, "I dare you to kiss Granger"

Daphne got up and walked up to Hermione and pressed her lips to hers. Hermione found herself kissing her back and actually enjoying it. She opened her mouth slowly and Daphne's tongue darted in exploring it. Neither of them seemed to want to break apart though they finally did. All the other catcalled and whistled for them. Daphne took off her jacket.

Daphne spun the arrow and it landed between Blaise and Draco. Blaise seemed please at his second chance in a row to give a dare. "Okay, lick Granger's pussy and suck it for 25 seconds" Blaise said devilishly.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to Hermione whose eyes were wide. He flipped her skirt up and tore off her panties revealing her cleanly shaven pussy that she had just gotten done yesterday. Blaise began counting and Draco bent down and gave her clit and long lick. Hermione gasped. Draco latched his mouth on to her clit and sucked hard. Hermione moaned in pleasure as Draco's tongue flicked around her pussy. She vaguely heard Blaise say time up but Draco didn't stop. She writhed in pleasure begging for more. Draco finally stopped and Hermione anted for breath. The others were smirking at them but she didn't give a fuck. Draco took off his shirt revealing his six pack.

Draco spun the arrow and it landed between Theodore and Hermione. Theodore smirked evilly and Hermione groaned. "I dare you to… drink this" he said pulling out a little vile.

Hermione looked at it warily, "What will it do?" she asked him.

"You'll find out, but it won't harm you" he promised. Hermione nodded and swallowed the vile.

She took off her jacket and went and sat down, not really feeling any different. She knew it was Verisaterum because she hadn't started spouting random uncomfortable truths.

She spun the arrow and it landed between Draco and Pansy. Hermione suddenly felt the effects of the potions kick in. The little shit had given her Heston's Mix. It made the person who drank it craves for sexual acts. It basically made her horny as hell.

Pansy saw Hermione's face. She looked to Draco and said, "Pleasure Granger" she ordered.

"I just did that…." Draco said but Pansy just shrugged.

Draco walked towards Hermione whose eyes darkened in lust. She spread her legs and the blond head disappeared under the skirt. She needed him to touch her. She needed it.

She felt his slip one finger into her pussy and then another and then another and he pumped. She cried out in pleasure not caring what the others thought. She came all over his finger and then felt his lips on her pussy and she cried out again. She gushed wetness again and again. Every touch set her off. Draco finally emerged looking pleased.

Hermione was still too horny so they gave up trying to play. The Slytherin's thought it would be fun to play with her. The boys voted that Daphne take her over for a while. They thought it would be fun to watch. Pansy sat down in Blaise's lap giving him a handjob while they sat back to watch the show.

Hermione pressed her body against Daphne's. Hermione was completely naked but Daphne still had her clothes on. Hermione kissed Daphne who responded enthusiastically. Hermione slowly unbuttoned Daphne's shirt and bra revealing her perky breasts. Hermione bent down and began sucking on one of her mounds. Daphne moaned and played with Hermione's breasts.

Hermione tore off Daphne's skirt. She pulled down her panties leaving both girls bare. Hermione lay down and pulled Daphne on top of her. The two girls grinded and writhed on top of one another. Hermione made her way down and began to finger Daphne before moving back up to kiss her again. Daphne kneaded Hermione's breasts and sucked on her nipples. Both Theodore and Draco were now openly fisting themselves at the sight of the two girls writhing against each other.

Daphne pressed three fingers in Hermione's wet pussy and Hermione screamed in pleasure as the brunette pleasured her.

Pansy got up leaving Blaise to fist himself and began fingering Daphne as she fingered Hermione.

"Granger" Draco commanded and she immediately stood up looking at him with eyes full of lust.

"Get on all fours" he ordered and she did. He walked up and smacked her ass. Her juices dripped down her thighs and Daphne hurriedly lapped them up.

Hermione stood up while the 5 Slytherins circled her like vultures. Draco lifted her up and threw her on the couch which he had transfigured into a bed. He positioned himself so he could thrust himself into her. Blaise began sucking her breasts where Daphne and Pansy continued what they were doing except without Hermione.

Draco made her stand up and he thrusted himself into her soft pussy and Blaise into her tight ass hole. Theodore sucked on her breasts and gave her hickeys

Hermione screamed in pleasure as a massive orgasm washed over her. She looked at her lovers with lust in her eyes. She was theirs. She was their Slytherin Princess.


End file.
